lethalweaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Travis
Former Lieutenant Jack Edward Travis of the LAPD, was a brutal and corrupt police officer, and the main antagonist of Lethal Weapon 3. He had a bad reputation and pressed charges against him. One day Travis dissapeared while on a job. He ended up becoming an arms dealer; he used his access to the police storage to steal weapons and sell them on the street. He also ran a construction company called MESA construction. He and his gang used armor piercing bullets, being classified by Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh as "Cop Killers". Lethal Weapon 3 Jack Travis was at the site of his new housing development being built by MESA Construction. He met up with his dealing partner Tyrone to discuss business and that he takes no failures. He calls over one of his henchmen, Smitty, telling him what's the matter with his actions. After a brief little chat, Hatchett throws Smitty into the pit and Travis orders him and another henchman to cover him up in cement. Travis later visits the police station using his still valid i.d. pass, to visit Billy Phelps. Unfortunately, just like Smitty, because he failed his boss, Travis exchanges words with Billy, before and after shooting him in the sound proof questioning room. However, Travis was unaware he was caught on cameras installed in the room, which Riggs, Murtaugh, and Leo Getz learn and find out he will be at a hockey game at The Forum. He is later seen sitting right by the penalty box in the Forum. He seems to enjoy the hockey game from where he is sitting. Just then, the speaker's voice (Martin Riggs) can be heard all over the building, notifying everybody that Jack Travis is under arrest and the LAPD has surrounded the building. Travis makes his escape, almost running into two cops and being jumped by Leo. He is tackled onto the ice, and wrestles with Leo. Travis grabs his gun and shoots Leo in the arm as a means of escape; nobody stops him, fearing their own lives. Back at the construction site, Travis later gets a phone call from Tyrone, regarding their arms dealership. After Hatchett passes the phone to Travis, he tells Tyrone to shut up and he will give his men more ammunition later. In the meantime, Travis kidnaps Captain Ed Murphy and tells him to drive to his secret underground subway hideout. He shows the Captain all around his place such as where he keeps his special "cop killer" ammunition, before tying him up and leaving one henchman to watch him. Finding out where Travis' armor piercing bullets are kept, Riggs and Murtaugh, together with Lorna Cole and rookie cop Officer Edwards begin a shootout in the underground subway of Los Angeles with Travis and his men. In the ensuing gunfight, Travis manages to kill Edwards with his armour piercing bullets. He then makes his escape with his trusty henchman in a white pickup truck. Riggs chases after them while Murtaugh and Cole wait for emergency help to come for Edwards. Travis makes it out of the tunnel but not without firing shots at Riggs, who catches up to him on a subway rail car. Thinking he has outran Riggs, Travis is pursued by him in a motorcycle and chases Travis all the way to the closed off construction on the highway bridge. But a tight turn from the wheel of his driver, the truck charges at Riggs and Travis fires multiple shots but fails to hit Riggs with them. He is able to escape without being pursued by police. Later that night, Jack Travis is back in his trailer at the MESA housing construction site when he hears shots being fired at Capt. Murphy's car. Fortunately he knows the cops are their and a gun battle ensues. After Riggs puts the site on fire, Travis shows up in the blaze and shoots repeatedly at Cole, seemingly killing her. Riggs then fights Travis in the burning household but Travis manages to pummel him easy. As the ground collapses, Riggs is injured and Travis kicks him in the back and taunts him. He then hops on a mini digger to squish Riggs right in front of him. Just when it looked like Riggs would be killed, Murtaugh hands him a cop killer filled gun and shoots through the plow, which goes through the metal and hits Jack Travis. Though he doesn't die right away, Riggs forces the lever forwards as the digger heads into the fiery house, taking Travis with it. His last words were "Go to hell Riggs". Gallery To view the '''Jack Travis' gallery, click here'' Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Lethal Weapon 3 characters Category:Deceased characters